


Accomplishments

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headmaster Severus Snape isn't a man to want accolades for his accomplishments or attend foolish reunions, but leave it to Harry to insist he do both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accomplishments

**Title:** Accomplishments  
 **Author(s)/Artist:** [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=lilyeyes)[**lilyeyes**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=lilyseyes)  
 **Prompt(s):** Reunion/Reunited  
 **Rating/Kinks:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Shower!sex, Mention of future mpreg.  
 **Word Count:** 3288  
 **Summary:** Headmaster Severus Snape isn't a man to want accolades for his accomplishments or attend foolish reunions, but leave it to Harry to insist he do both.  
 **Author Notes/Disclaimers/Betas** : Thank you to my wonderful beta [](http://emynn.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://emynn.dreamwidth.org/)**emynn** for all the help!  
These characters belong to JK Rowling – this is written for enjoyment purposes and no moneys are earned from it.

 

 

* * *

Severus Snape crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at his lover, Harry Potter. "I do not see the need for this _reunion_ ," he spat the word out, "as it implies that we've been somewhere that we need to return from."

"Severus—"

"We have been here all these many years." Severus pointed out, however needlessly. "Ever vigilant for another Dark lord to raise his head. Watching over the school and the children, as well as the rest of the Wizarding world!" He almost winced as he realized his voice was rising along with his temper.

"I know, Severus," Harry said in that soothing tone of voice he used on enraged suspects. "It is a simple reunion of the Order of the Phoenix. A nice party to gather people we haven't seen over the years, some since the Final Battle."

Severus sniffed. "Those that matter have always stayed in touch."

Harry rolled his eyes before smiling at him as he held out a hand. "Come shower with me."

Snorting at Harry's transparent manipulations, Severus let himself be led to their bedroom. Nine years into a relationship that never should have been, Severus was still amazed that Harry not only loved him, but found him so desirable. Their relationship had been explosive from the day Severus had laid eyes on eleven-year-old Harry, and when Severus had found eight years later that the his loathing had migrated to respect and admiration without his permission, he'd panicked. Then Harry had given him _that_ smile and offered his hand in friendship. It'd been nearly a year after that before Severus had succumb to the incubus side of his lover.

"Hot shower will relax you," Harry told him as he waved a hand down the long line of buttons on Severus robes, slipping them magically from their holes. "You're just way too tense."

Severus stood still, allowing Harry to strip his clothing off of him as he watched the green eyes flare with desire. By the time he was naked, Severus was hard and throbbing as Harry Banished his own robes to the wardrobe. He followed Harry into the large shower, standing under the water that was spelled to the temperature Severus liked.

Hands brushed his hair from his face and Severus wrapped his arms around Harry as he cupped Severus' face. The kiss started sweetly, a reaffirmation of the deep bond between the two, and then deepened. Severus loved kissing Harry. Loved the way Harry's hands and fingers traveled over his skin, as if kissing Severus was the most incredible thing in his whole life. Severus slid his hands down Harry's back, cupping his arse cheeks as he felt fingers twisting and tugging gently on his nipples. Their cocks brushed against each other as Severus turned and backed Harry against the tiled wall.

Harry ripped his mouth away long enough to moan. "Yesssss, Severus! Fuck me!"

Lifting Harry, Severus braced him against the wall as Harry wrapped his legs around Severus' waist. Silently casting the appropriate spells, Severus moved one hand down the cleft to push first one and then a second finger into Harry's slick hole. Using his fingers to stretch him, he made sure he brushed by his prostate until Harry was reduced to whimpering. Severus replaced his fingers with his cock as Harry helped guide him, letting himself sink down as Severus thrust upward.

Harry swallowed Severus' gasp of pleasure, holding Severus' head as he leaned back against the tile. Severus could feel Harry's cock rubbing against his belly as he pressed Harry against the wall and pulled back, before thrusting deep. Harry kissed him hungrily, his tongue mimicking the movement of Severus' prick. His hands threaded into Severus' hair, carding through it in a way that aroused Severus to a fevered pitch. He pounded into Harry, who clenched hard around him as he came, pushing Severus over the edge. Burying himself deep, Severus filled Harry with his release before leaning heavily against him.

"Bloody brilliant!" Harry exhaled before carefully lowering his legs. He maneuvered Severus against the wall and kissed him lightly before beginning to wash Severus. "Don't you feel more relaxed now?"

Severus opened one eye and narrowed it at him. "You did that on purpose."

Harry shrugged, his soapy hands roaming over Severus' body. "Thought it might ease the tension a bit. You want to do your hair or do you want me to wash it for you?"

Knowing what an erogenous zone his hair was, Severus opted to wash it himself. He smiled fondly to himself over the memory of their first time together when Harry began to stroke his hair and Severus couldn't hide his arousal. Harry had capitalized on his weakness and used it to his advantage.

"Bloody Auror," Severus muttered as he spelled the water off when they were done and took the towel Harry handed him.

"Not any longer," Harry laughed, toweling off his impossible mop. "I'm just a humble teacher now."

Severus snorted as he moved toward the bedroom, pausing to pick up the brush from the top of his dresser. He ran it quickly through his hair, stroking it briskly away from his face and down towards his shoulders. Gathering it into a tail, he fastened it back with a sliver clip at the back of his neck. Harry stopped behind him, reaching up to smooth the hair around the clip and run his fingers through the damp tail. A shiver ran through Severus as Harry kissed his neck before moving on.

Their shared wardrobe already stood open and Severus dressed fastidiously. The black dress robes were the finest wool and trimmed with silver at the wrists, throat, and along the shoulders. Harry's robes were identical except for the trim being gold, the cut accentuating the width of his shoulders and the narrowness of his waist. Although his hair had never improved, Harry was the picture of a handsome, wealthy young wizard with an aura of power around him. The gold and silver bonding bracelet around his wrist gleamed in the torchlight and matched the one on Severus' wrist.

Harry ran a brush through his hair, twice, before giving up and tossing it back onto the dresser. He turned to look as Severus moved up beside him.

"You look dashingly handsome," Harry said, smiling.

Severus had learned to take such compliments, squirreling them away in his heart. "And you look delectable," he responded, leaning in to brush his lips across Harry's.

"Are you ready to attend the Order of the Phoenix Reunion?" Harry trailed a hand down his chest.

"If we must."

Harry took his arm and together they descended into the Headmaster's office. Severus walked in measured steps, trying to maintain the most perfect image he could as they silently made their way towards the door. Those who had remained close, especially Ronald with his Quidditch obsession, Hermione with her analytical opinions, along with Minerva, Kingsley, Luna, Neville, and the Weasley family, all knew of his devotion to Harry, which was all important to Severus. His potion research was the another aspect of his life that Severus was proud of, especially the potion that was in testing phase at St. Mungo's to reverse the damage of prolonged exposure to the _Cruciatus Curse_.

Harry slipped his hand down into Severus' and entwined their fingers, something he'd never do if there had been students present. "You're all tense again."

"You know how I detest these things."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Severus knew that Harry was very aware he couldn't stay angry at him for long. Although to be fair, this _event_ had been the idea of people who hadn’t even been sworn into the Order during the second war. They were, however, considered de facto members for their contributions and actions in aiding the defeat of the Dark Lord. Ginny Malfoy and Luna Longbottom had gone through their own crucibles, even as Harry and his best friends had searched the countryside for Horcruxes. He was sure that Narcissa had a hand in the planning, but knew she would not make an appearance. She and Molly Weasley had gotten surprisingly close since their children had decided they were a couple.

As they stepped off the moving staircase and down to the landing, Severus could hear the murmur of voices inside the Great Hall. The summer solstice sun was still shining brightly as they stepped into the room. Several groups of people stood talking together, laughing and chatting. Large round tables filled the center of the room, snowy white table cloths, crystal goblets, and golden cutlery laid out neatly on the tops. Taking two glasses of wine off a floating tray, Severus passed one to Harry as he surveyed the room. There were more there than Severus would have thought, even with spouses and such.

A booming laugh identified Kingsley Shacklebolt and Severus scanned the room until he found the popular Minister for Magic speaking the Arthur Weasley. Another group closer to where the Head Table normally sat was quieter and Severus recognized Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, and Arabella Figg, as they sipped from their glasses while watching the younger people in the room. Former students circled the room, greeting everyone with smiles and hugs. Severus was surprised to see Aberforth Dumbledore in a far corner, partially hidden by Hagrid, both drinking from flasks.

"Harry! Severus!"

Hermione Granger-Weasley's voice reverberated through the Hall but it was actually Luna who made it to them first. She surprise both of them by standing on tiptoe to kiss Severus' cheek, before hugging Harry.

"So balanced and harmonious," Luna said in that ethereal voice of hers. "Father always said once the Wrackspurts were gone, you'd be incomparable together."

Severus looked at Harry, who was struggling not to laugh, but he was saved from commenting by wave of people pushing into his personal space. He suffered through a round of hugging, Augusta Longbottom even having the audacity to pinch his cheek, and kisses aimed at the air beside his cheek. By the time he got to Kingsley and Arthur's handshakes, and the civilized nodding from the surviving Weasley brothers, Severus felt sticky and rumpled. Harry discreetly cast a refreshment charm on both their robes as they moved to their seats and Severus felt better.

The meal was exquisite, medallions of beef, seared salmon, shrimp ceviche on rye crackers, with crisped, seasoned vegetables, and potatoes au gratin. It was followed by a mix of the first berries of the season, fresh shortbread to pile them on, and an assortment of toppings. Severus could see Narcissa's hand in the menu, being very familiar with Molly's heavier English fare. He suffered through engaging in conversations with students who had suffered under the wrath of the Carrows that fateful year, ever amazed at their blanket forgiveness of his severity. Harry's hand on his thigh under the table grounded him.

At the end of the meal, Kingsley stood and, casting _Sonorus_ on himself, addressed the room. "Greeting to the members of Albus Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix and friends! Thank you to the committee that arranged this reunion, all the people who assisted in making the idea a reality, and especially to Luna and Ginny for their tireless enthusiasm and badgering, I mean persuasion, which was instrumental in making this reunion such an outstanding success."

His dark eyes surveyed the crowd, nodding here and there, before coming to rest on Harry and Severus. "I was told by Harry that he would rather not speak or have any attention drawn to himself as it was what this group did, ten years ago, was the real accomplishment. It was the hard work and determination of each member of the Order that helped Harry to prevail in that last duel with Voldemort. Each and every one of us, and those students who were here at Hogwarts, sacrificed and worked towards a common goal. And we won!"

The room erupted in thunderous cheers and Severus couldn’t help but wince. He was going over his newest potion in his mind as a distraction, wondering whether he'd managed to balance the dong quai root and chaste tree berry with the licorice root. It was important to him that this creation be perfect as the male fertility potion he was crafting was going to be his gift to Harry on his birthday.

"And even though Harry threatened to hex me if I talked about him," Kingsley said, glancing slyly at Harry, "I'd be remiss in not pointing out the contributions that Harry Potter made to not only the defeat of Voldemort, but in the rebuilding of our world. From helping to rebuild Hogwarts and returning to complete his education, to excelling at the Auror academy and being an exemplary Auror until his retirement, and then coming the full circle with his recent appointment to the Hogwarts Defense Against Dark Arts position. Along the way, Harry has actively made the effort to make a difference in our world, in any way he could: physically, emotionally, and financially."

Feeling Harry's discomfort, Severus slid his hand on top of Harry's and squeezed reassuringly. He knew how much Harry loathed being the center of attention. Almost as much as Severus himself did. Severus glanced up at the ceiling as the sun began to sink toward the horizon, trying to gauge how much longer they had to stay.

"However, if you spoke to Harry about any of his accomplishments, he would tell you that he owed everything, every success he'd had to one man. The man that gave him the courage to walk to his own death in the Forbidden Forest, the one who walked the edge of the abyss for so long, and the one Harry calls his soul-mate. A man who went above and beyond for all of us, Severus Snape!"

Severus froze. He had done many terrible things during the war, both of them, which he wasn't proud of and which weren't negated by the good he'd done. His Order of Merlin had been accepted under protest and only because Harry had threatened him. Nothing in the world could force him to sit here and hear Kingsley natter on about it. He shifted in his chair, preparing to push it away from the table, Kingsley's voice droning on in the background. Harry turned his hand up and gripped Severus' hand.

"—his work on a new potion to reverse the nerve damage caused by Dark curses and hexes has shown great promise in its first trials at St. Mungo's."

The pronouncement made Severus pause, even as he was poised to stand. He'd not been sent the results of the first course of treatment on the Janus Thickey Ward and had plans to visit there in the next week.

"Thanks to Severus' tireless work, tonight we welcome to our reunion two of the original members of the Order of the Phoenix: Alice and Frank Longbottom!"

Severus shot to his feet, pulling Harry up with him as the entire room silently watched Neville and Luna levitate two stretchers into the Hall. Frank and Alice reclined on them, smiling broadly, a woman in healer robes hovering behind them. Taking a step towards them, Severus was amazed to see they both looked alert and aware. They both looked around in delight as the torches flared and hundreds of floating tapers appeared to light the room. A swelling of noise as people began to talk seemed to surprise them, but they didn't appear afraid.

Severus led Harry over the where Neville stood beside the hovering stretchers.

"Mum, Dad, this is Headmaster Severus Snape. He's the one who created your potion."

Severus swallowed hard as two pairs of eyes swung his direction. He certainly remembered the Longbottoms as they'd all been in the same year at Hogwarts.

"I'm pleased to see you looking so well," Severus said awkwardly.

"And I'm Harry, his husband," Harry said, leaning forward.

"Lily and James Potter's boy," Neville's gran told them softly as she appeared next the Neville.

"Oh, Lily's baby boy!" Alice reached out a hand to Harry, who took it and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm delighted to see you looking so well," Severus told them, glancing at Neville.

"The progress is amazing, Professor, and Healer Smythe will be owling you with some recommendations tomorrow. I don't know how I can every thank you enough" Neville voice choked with emotion.

Severus waved off his thanks, more interested in the side-effects of his potion. He greeted the Longbottoms quietly, standing as a buffer with Harry when people began to crowd around them. One sharp look at the healer who had accompanied them was enough to have her pushing people back. He was able to ask a couple of general questions about how they were feeling while Alice clung to Harry's hand before both  
Alice and Frank seemed overwhelmed by the people trying to greet them.

Stepping back, Severus watched as Harry continued to hold Alice's hand, keeping the well-wishers from getting too close. It was amusing to see Harry with his Auror face on, its hard edge reminding people that this was the man who defeated the Dark Lord. The Longbottoms didn't stay long and Kingsley seemed to be done with his speeches, so it was just a matter of time that the others drifted around the room saying hello to old friends. He stood with Harry, Hermione, and Ron as they talked to those who approached.

Several people came by to congratulate Severus on his accomplishment and, surprisingly, a number of former students came by to thank him. Severus was getting techy by the time Harry made their excuses to the others and they slipped out the side door. Hand in hand, they climbed the steps leading to their personal quarters above the Headmaster's office. Reflecting back on the past ten years, Severus could admit, if only to himself, that he was happier than he'd ever dreamed would be possible. He had an intelligent and powerful mate, a position of importance, and the respect of the community for his action and capabilities. His mastery of, and ability to create, complex and rare potions had made him world-renowned and rich.

There was only one thing needed to complete the happiness he'd always dreamed of, and he was working to rectify that. Severus hadn't even thought of the possibility until one evening, just prior to their bonding, Harry asked if there was any truth to the legend that male wizards could sustain a magical pregnancy. He'd never considered the possibility of surviving to have a child of his own, or finding a willing partner who was magically powerful enough to carry a child.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Harry slid his arms around Severus' neck as they stepped into their bedroom.

"Arduous," Severus told him, gathering him close. "I believe you promised to make it worth my while."

Grinning, Harry Banished their clothing and pressed himself flush against him. Severus narrowed his eyes in mock irritation even as his hands dropped to cup Harry's arse.

"Those robes better be neatly hung in the wardrobe."

"Yes, dear," Harry said cheekily. "Whatever can I do to reward you for this lovely evening?"

Severus allowed his lips to curl into a smirk, his heart light. " _You_ may help me harvest a vital ingredient for my next amazing potions experiment."

"Oh," Harry answered as he nuzzled Severus' throat. "What ingredient would that be?"

"Your semen," Severus muttered against Harry's lips.

"Oh, my pleasure—"

 _The pleasure will be all mine!_ Severus thought as he took Harry's lips in a searing kiss.

And it was a pleasure indeed.

* * *


End file.
